Noche al aire libre
by Rea-07
Summary: -No Zelda, esta vez no te iras- dijo Link en el oído de la rubia .-Siempre estas provocándome, llego la hora de que pagues por todas esas veces que me dejaste deseándote.


**Hola a todos, les traigo mi nuevo One-Shot de Skyward Sword, espero les guste.**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene material adulto (Lemon).**

**Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Nintendo.**

* * *

**Noche al aire libre.**

De noche el alegre y colorido bosque de Farone era incluso más hermoso, las pequeñas hadas jugueteaban por el cielo brillando con esplendor y euforia, el viento acariciaba las hojas de los arboles haciéndolas danzar entre sus corrientes, más magnifico no podía lucir sin embargo era frio. Esa noche hacia mucho viento y las ramas parecían querer atrapar a quien pasara junto a ellos. Los Kyus ya estaban escondidos, eran criaturas muy miedosas y un frio ambiente como el que tenía su hogar, era sumamente escalofriante para ellos. Para cualquier otro era un clima fresco pero agradable, ideal para pasar las horas disfrutando de la brisa nocturna del bosque.

En otra parte del bosque, más concretamente en la entrada a la Tierra del Presidio, se encontraba un joven de cabellos rubios y claros ojos azules, se hallaba contemplando el cielo nocturno, ya despejado del espeso mar de nubes. Hacia tan solo unas horas que el reciente héroe y protector de la Diosa, había acabado con el Heraldo y por lo tanto, había finalizado su aventura por las tierras inferiores. Sin embargo había optado por permanecer en aquellos territorios y renunciar a ser un caballero de Skyloft, para velar por la trifuerza, para poder vivir cada día nuevas aventuras pero sobre todo para estar con su mejor amiga, con su única familia, con su Diosa.

**-Zelda-** suspiro al cielo. No habría podido abandonarla en el templo del presidio, simplemente necesitaba cuidarla, saber que estaba bien, necesitaba estar con ella. En la mente del joven rubio no cabía la posibilidad de verla herida, sola o sin su típica sonrisa de felicidad mesclada con un poco de arrogancia y picardía. Como amaba esa sonrisa. Como amaba a Zelda.

Link rio levemente, recordando los momentos que paso junto a la rubia en su isla flotante, cada paseo, cada juego, cada problema en el que ella los metía y cada castigo que soportaron por sus travesuras. Sin duda si querías estar en aprietos solo debías estar un día con Zelda y sus planes locos. A pesar de eso, a Link le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella y su explosiva personalidad.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos más de estar recordando sus viejas aventuras en Skyloft, el joven héroe escucho unos pasos dirigirse hasta el, rápidamente volteo para ver a quien se acercaba, sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga caminando hasta él.

**-¿Aburrido Link?-** pregunto Zelda mientras se sentaba a su lado.

**-Un poco, solo llevo esperándote unas 3 horas**- le contesto sarcásticamente y con un risa burlona.

La joven diosa, lo miro divertida y comenzó a acercarse más al rostro del rubio. Se sentía un poco culpable, había estado desde hacía largas horas con el jefe de los Kyus explicándole quien era y lo que planeaba hacer en las tierras inferiores. La charla entre ambos se había prolongado tanto que Zelda se olvidó de que había dejado a Link esperándola en la entrada al templo del presidio.

**-Entonces, déjame… compensarte-** dijo la chica con cierto toque de sensualidad en su voz y una mirada provocadora.

Link se sonrojo de inmediato y comenzó a retroceder conforme la rubia se acercaba hasta su rostro. Ya estando a escasos centímetros de sus labios Link cerró sus ojos y espero el contacto de la boca de Zelda contra la suya pero nunca llego dicho contacto, en cambio el joven sintió un pequeño beso en su mejilla seguido de un leve empujón contra su frente que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Abrió los ojos y miro a la rubia riéndose de él, se sintió algo avergonzado pero después comenzó a reír igualmente. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud de su amiga. Sabía que si algo adoraba hacer era coquetearle y provocarlo con descaro para inmediatamente después irse dejándolo con las ganas o empujarlo para que cayera de donde sea que estuviese. Era de las actividades preferidas de la Diosa.

Zelda paro de reír y miro con sus ojos marinos a su amigo en el suelo. **–Sera mejor que descansemos, ha sido un muy largo día y mañana debemos ir a Skyloft por nuestras cosas- **Dijomientras se acercaba nuevamente a su amigo.

**-De acuerdo pero… ¿dónde supone la Diosa que dormiremos?-** pregunto Link. Obviamente en aquellas tierras no había ningún lugar apropiado para que ambos descansaran. Zelda se sentó a su lado y sonrió con burla.

**-Bueno, podríamos dormir aquí mismo, sabes, este césped es muy cómodo- **dijo mientras se recostaba a lado del Héroe**.-Bien, buenas noches Link.**

El joven la miro, la totalidad de su cuerpo cubierto con un simple vestido blanco y su cabello rubio totalmente suelto, sin duda ese atuendo de Diosa la hacía lucir más hermosa de lo que ya era. Link la contemplo un par de segundos más, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, verla ahí recostada en la hierba verde, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro lo hicieron sentir sumamente feliz por ser su mejor amigo pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste por ser solo su mejor amigo.

**-¿Disfrutas la vista?-** Le pregunto la rubia con burla cuando noto la mirada de Link fija en su cuerpo.

**-No… yo- yo solo-** Contesto el joven nervioso y avergonzado por haber sido descubierto. Cerró sus ojos y trato de calmar su respiración. **–Solo creo que te ves bella.**

Zelda soltó una leve risa y miro a Link fijamente a los ojos desde donde estaba recostada. Sonrió con felicidad y se acurruco junto al joven cuando este ya se había recostado en el pasto.

Ambos rubios se encontraban listos para descansar. La fría noche impulso a Zelda a acerarse más al joven héroe, apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho y con sus delicadas manos abrazo al guerrero para tenerlo más pegado a ella**. –Descansa Link.**

Estar más nervioso y sonrojado era imposible para el chico, tener a Zelda abrazada a él y respirando con tranquilidad en su pecho era una situación que lo ponía sumamente avergonzado y _acalorado_. Admirar su cuerpo y que su amiga lo provocase, era suficiente para encenderlo y ahora tenerla tan cerca, sentir las curvas de su cuerpo contra el suyo, le hacían despertar sus más escondidos deseos, aquellos que se juró no iba a demostrar jamás. Al menos no frente a ella.

Link suspiro algo feliz. No le quedaba más que intentar dormir. Paso sus manos por la espalda de la chica y apoyo su rostro contra la cabeza de Zelda, deposito un leve beso en su frente y cerro sus ojos para descansar.

Pasadas un par horas, Zelda se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el pecho de Link. Se movía de a ratos para acurrucarse más junto al joven y sonreía entre sueños, realmente estaba disfrutando dormir al aire libre junto a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, no se podía decir lo mismo de Link, el héroe había pasado todo el tiempo con los ojos abiertos como platos totalmente sonrojado y nervioso, y es que, la chica no dejaba de acercarse a su cuerpo y acariciarlo involuntariamente, sus brazos se movían desde su pecho hasta el borde de su pantalón y sus labios chocaban ligeramente contra la piel de su cuello. Mas tortuosa y placentera no podía ser esa noche para él, maldijo por lo bajo mientras sentía el aliento de la diosa contra su barbilla. Intentaba lo más que podía quedarse quieto pero si las cosas seguían así no podría resistirse a tocar de igual forma a la chica.

**-Maldición Zelda, ya para-** susurro cuando sintió como las manos de la joven recorrían su abdomen por encima de su ropa.

Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, sentía como su corazón quería salir de su pecho, trato de calmarse cerrando los ojos con fuerza pero entonces…

**-…Link…-** murmuro la joven por lo bajo. **-…Mmm…Link…-** volvió a decir esta vez un poco más fuerte.

El héroe abrió sus ojos azules rápidamente al escucharla, si era posible su rostro se volvió más rojo y sintió un calor recorriendo desde su cara hasta la parte baja de su cuerpo, no era para más ya que, la chica estaba llamándolo entre suaves quejidos mientras dormía.

Link la miro, el rostro de la diosa reflejaba una clara mueca de satisfacción y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. El joven se sobresaltó y sintió un tirón en su entrepierna cuando imagino lo que estuviese soñando Zelda para decir su nombre de esa forma tan… tan endemoniadamente excitante.

**-Mmm… así Link…- **volvió a decir la rubia. Se acercó mucho más al cuerpo del joven recargando su cadera contra la del héroe.

**-Diosa, no sigas Zelda, para ya-** Dijo Link al sentir el contacto de la chica contra su semi erección.

Apretó sus ojos fuertemente y mordió su labio inferior, tratando de aplacar su fuego que le imploraba hacer más fuertes y placenteros los quejidos de la joven.

Todo su esfuerzo se vino abajo cuando la diosa volvió a frotarse contra el cuerpo del chico. Link no pudo aguantar más, las caricias involuntarias y lo gemidos de la chica elevaban su excitación a un nivel que jamás había sentido antes. Pidió perdón a Hylia por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y finalmente dejo que sus instintos dominaran su cuerpo.

El guerrero se liberó del cuerpo de la joven, miro con ternura y pasión el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, mientras se colocaba sobre ella para quedar de frente con su rostro. Se recargo sobre sus rodillas y codos para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre Zelda. La contemplo mientras jadeaba ligeramente**.-Eres tan hermosa-** susurro junto a su oído, aspiro con desespero el aroma de su cabello rubio y volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia su cara.

Link contemplo sus labios rosados y sutilmente abiertos, imagino por un momento a que sabrían, con suma lentitud se fue acercando a su boca hasta que sintió el suave toque de sus labios contra los de Zelda. Se separó lentamente para comprobar que su amiga no hubiera despertado, la chica seguía en un profundo sueño. El guerrero sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba nuevamente hasta el rostro de la chica y volvió a besarla, esta vez un poco más profundo y pasional.

Link comenzó a descender por el cuello de la rubia, primero aspirando su aroma y después dando pequeños besos húmedos en toda su longitud.

**-…Mmmm…-** Gimió la joven ligeramente, el chico la miro y contemplo como Zelda sonreía, parecía estar complacida en sueños.

El joven rubio retomo su labor, comenzó nuevamente depositando besos en el cuello y hombros de la Diosa, lamio un camino desde su mandíbula hasta su clavícula y suspiro contra la piel blanca de su amiga, estaba muy excitado, el olor que desprendía lo embriagaba totalmente.

Link estaba muy complacido con el cuerpo de la joven pero deseaba ver los ojos azules de Zelda mientras la tocaba, deseaba ver sus expresiones de placer y escuchar sus gemidos de gozo, quería que ella estuviera consiente de lo que estaba haciendo. Deslizo un poco el vestido blanco de su hombro izquierdo mientras besaba su piel descubierta, sonrió ligeramente y dio un mordisco en el cuello de la rubia.

**-¡Auch!-** dijo Zelda sobresaltada por la mordida, despertó de golpe, miro hacia arriba y observo, confundida y con miedo, los ojos azules de Link un poco oscurecidos por la pasión, en su mirada se reflejaba ternura y amor pero mesclado con deseo. La joven rubia se asustó, trato de apartarse de su amigo pero este la aprisiono con su cadera.

**-No Zelda, esta vez no te iras-** dijo Link en el oído de la rubia para justo después morder su lóbulo .**-Siempre estas provocándome, llego la hora de que pagues por todas esas veces que me dejaste deseándote.**

**-Link ¿qué rayos haces? … ahh- **Gimió Zelda con fuerza cuando sintió la mano de Link en su pezón izquierdo. El joven la acaricio sobre la tela y volvió a acercarse a los labio de la chica, antes de besarla le susurro **–Te deseo.** **Por favor déjame tocarte.**

Zelda sintió como se encendía su cuerpo por las palabras de su mejor amigo, jamás creyó llegar a ver a Link actuando de esa forma, le aterraba esa nueva faceta de él pero por otra parte le gustaba mucho. Cerró unos segundos sus ojos, medito un momento y finalmente acorto la distancia entre su boca y la de Link. El nuevo beso se profundizo tanto que el héroe lamio sus labios para pedir permiso de entrar a la boca de la chica, Zelda le dejo la entrada a la lengua de Link quien comenzó a saborear la húmeda boca de la diosa. Sus lenguas se rozaban tímidamente entre cada contacto.

**-Si Link-** dijo Zelda al separarse del rubio, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Link la abrazo con fuerza pegando su cadera contra la de la chica. Bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de Zelda, dando pequeñas mordidas. Bajo más hasta el escote de su vestido y comenzó a deslizarlo por el cuerpo de su amiga hasta que revelo sus senos coronados por sus pezones rosados.

Zelda se avergonzó un poco, el chico de ojos azules la beso nuevamente en los labios, para después besar sus pezones.

**-Ahh-** Grito la joven, mientras intentaba alejar a su amigo de sus pechos, sin embargo Link siguió lamiendo con deseo el contorno de su pecho izquierdo, chupo, mordió y beso una y otra vez el duro pezón de su Diosa. Masajeaba el otro con sus dedos, jalando por momentos el botón rosado que lo adornaba. Cambio, y ahora era el derecho el que mordía y lamia hasta dejarlo totalmente duro.

-**Ahh Link ahh-** Gimió fuertemente la joven, el guerrero se excito más con los sonidos que provenían de la boca de la rubia, dirigió su vista hacia el rostro de Zelda y la vio con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas totalmente rojas por el placer. El rubio siguió besando la piel blanca de Zelda conforme deslizaba el vestido hasta quitarlo de su cuerpo. La beso con fuerza y deseo introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella.

Link se separó de la Diosa para comenzar a quitarse la ropa que traía, se quitó la túnica, su pantalón y la ropa interior, todo frente a la atenta mirada de Zelda.

**-¿Disfrutas la vista?-** dijo el héroe con burla cuando se dio cuenta que Zelda lo miraba. La chica rio por lo bajo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, se acercó lentamente a Link y lo miro con sus ojos marinos provocadores y salvajes.

**-Solo…-** dijo mientras se inclinaba hasta la entrepierna del joven. **–Solo, creo que te vez muy atractivo…-** dijo con un tono de voz sumamente sexy. Zelda se inclinó para comenzar a masajear el miembro del rubio con sus suaves y delicadas manos. Recorría toda la longitud de este, lo acariciaba de arriba abajo y rodeaba la cabeza con movimientos circulares. Link gruño fuertemente, sentía tato placer en su cuerpo que comenzó a jadear con fuerza el nombre de la chica.

Zelda acerco su boca al miembro de Link, su aliento chocaba en la piel del duro pene de su héroe. Dio un lametón en la cabeza y después lo metió en su boca, Link gimió con fuerza y comenzó a mover su cadera en la boca de Zelda, la rubia sacaba y metía el miembro del joven una y otra vez de su apretada boca, cada vez más y más rápido.

Link la separo de su miembro y volvió a recostarla en el césped para volver a acariciar su figura desnuda. Recorrió su cuello nuevamente con la lengua, pasando por su barbilla para finalmente terminar besándola con pasión en los labios, sus lenguas jugaron entre sí, entre tanto Link deslizo su mano por el pecho de la joven jalando sus pezones mientras avanzaba hasta su intimidad donde comenzó a repartir leves caricias.

**-¡Ahh! ¡Link¡-** Grito Zelda ante tales caricias, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y respiro agitada. El joven se acercó hasta el oído de la diosa **–Te amo Zelda- **le susurro con sinceridad, inmediatamente después, la chica atrapo su cabeza entre su manos y lo beso con deseo y ternura a la vez.

**-Y yo a ti -** Dijo ella al separarse del beso.

El guerrero sonrió con ternura y orgullo, se apartó de Zelda para admirar su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. La rubia se apeno con la penetrante mirada de su ahora amante, cerro sus piernas y desvió su mirada hacia el cielo totalmente sonrojada. Link seguía embobado ante tal imagen, su diosa tenía el más hermoso cuerpo que podría imaginarse, no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia y más orgullo al pensar que el sería el primero y único hombre que la viera así.

Con ansias, Link se posiciono sobre la chica, dio ligeros mordiscos en su vientre y con lentitud comenzó a penetrarla. Zelda soltó un ligero grito que hizo que Link se detuviera para mirarla a la cara, su mirada reflejaba una ternura que Zelda jamás había tenido antes. La joven suspiro mientras le indicaba al guerrero que continuase. Link sujeto sus blancas y largas piernas para poder penetrarla más cómodamente, el chico la miro directamente a los ojos y la embistió con fuerza, quitándole así, su la pureza.

La chica se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del chico mientras lo sentía moverse dentro de ella, mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza sintiendo como el placer la inundaba mas a cada momento. Link gruño mientras aumentaba su velocidad cada vez más, sujetaba con fuerza las piernas de la chica e iba aumentando la fuerza y precisión de sus embestidas conforme se excitaba.

Ambos amantes se encontraban inmersos en el placer que les otorgaba el cuerpo del otro. Zelda gemía con fuerza por el suave cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo desde su entrepierna, a Link le fascinaba escucharla llamarlo mientras gemía, eso lo hacía enloquecer y empujar con mas fuerza su cuerpo contra el de la diosa.

El joven la miro, su rostro totalmente rojo y sus ojos azules oscurecidos por el placer, sonrió, esta vez la chica se las pagaría, se sentó sobre el suelo haciendo que Zelda quedase sentada entre sus piernas, el chico soltó una risa de malicia mientras la hacía subir y bajar en su miembro. La sujeto por la espalda aumentando la intensidad. La joven gruño con un poco de molestia sabiendo que su amigo se las estaba cobrando todas, acerco su rostro al de Link para besarlo con frenesí sintiendo que llegaba a su límite.

Link mordió el cuello de la joven embistiéndola con mucha fuerza hasta que llego, la chica soltó un gemido profundo sintiendo su cuerpo perder su fuerza, alcanzo a percibir algo llenándola y derramarse por sus piernas, miro a Link quien la tenía abrazada con fuerza, el rubio la miro a los ojos sonriendo, tratando de regular su agitada respiración. Link s acerco para poder besarla esta vez con lentitud y cariño después de separarse el chico miro el rostro de su diosa y soltó una risa de burla al verla agitada y aun con su rostro rojo, jadeando. Zelda lo miro con reproche y vergüenza.

**-Ya suéltame-** le dijo al rubio con molestia mientras trataba de zafarse si éxito.

Link reía apretándola con fuerza contra él, normalmente la chica era quien dominaba pero ahora le hacía sentir feliz ser él quien la tuviera bajo su control. **–¿Por qué?-** Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

**-Quiero descansar**- respondió la rubia volteando su rostro apenada por ser la dominada en ese momento. Link la soltó para que la joven pudiera sentarse sobre el césped, ambos se miraron en silencio, el guerrero aun le sonreía con burla viéndola fijamente mientras trataba de cubrir su cuerpo. Zelda noto su mirada, se sonrojo pero después le sonrió con ternura acercándose hasta él.

**-Descansemos ya-** dijo acostándose nuevamente.

**-¿Fue demasiado para ti?-** pregunto Link riéndose. Zelda se levantó de golpe, acercándose a Link lentamente mirándolo con deseo.

**-Sí y quiero recuperar fuerza para repetirlo**- le susurro con sensualidad en el oído. Link cerró sus ojos mientras sentía a la chica besar su cuello, la diosa avanzaba haciéndolo retroceder lentamente, levanto su rostro para besarla pero inmediatamente después sintió un empujón en su pecho que lo hizo caer de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza. Zelda reía con fuerza sonriéndole con su típica sonrisa de arrogancia y picardía. Link la miro desde el suelo, se sonrojo y después comenzó a reír con felicidad. Algo le decía que su nueva relación con Zelda seria fantástica.

* * *

**Hey, espero que le halla gustado. Comenten y Critiquen por favor. También los invito a leer mi otro fic llamado CREO EN TI, ya esta en su capitulo 2.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
